


Revive

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dildos, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: “Would you—“ Leon’s breath caught in his throat, nerves overcoming him. “Would you use the big one?” Leon was too turned on to care if he looked ridiculous, his face flushed and his lips parted and trembling.“Not right away..?” Sonia chuckled, her laughter peeling off at the look he was giving her.“Maybe I didn’t phrase that right.” Leon’s cheeks went darker still. “Could you... use the big one?”
Relationships: Sonia/Dande, Sonia/Leon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	Revive

Leon hadn’t expected Sonia to agree to this.

After all, they hadn’t been dating long, and Leon was usually smart enough to keep this kind of thing to himself.

But in a moment of unguarded horniness (not to mention tipsiness), he’d blurted out a certain kink of his. And Sonia had jumped at the chance.

She’d changed her manicure just for his benefit, her middle and forefinger trimmed to the quick, but still sporting her favourite nail polish.

Those fingers, slathered in lube were at present diving in and out of him.

Leon shuddered each and every time they nudged his prostate; shying away as soon as they touched it.

Teasing him.

Leon whined, his hand then grabbing her wrist. “Please...” He wasn’t above begging at this point.

Sonia smiled, her fingers filling him faster; pushing deeper.

Leon was practically howling, the assault on That Spot forcing hitherto unheard sounds from him. Sounds which were unknown even to Leon. Nothing before had made him moan like _this._

Sonia kissed her way up the man’s neck until her lips were at his ear. She sucked at his earlobe before whispering, “Wanna try some toys?”

Leon was glad the room was dark, because he was sure he’d be glowing neon had the curtains been open.

“Y-Yes.” He gulped, his hole giving Sonia’s fingers one last squeeze as she pulled them out.

He’d never felt so empty. Leon reminded himself that with a little patience, he’d be filled again soon.

As Sonia returned to the bed, the champion felt his stomach flip nervously when he spied what she was holding. Bigger than he’d imagined. Would it fit?

He was however, eager to find out.

“It’s... hefty.” Leon smiled shyly, the weight of the toy obvious as it bent at the base, swaying obscenely.

“It’s my favourite.” She echoed that smile. “But don’t worry; the material... it’ll fit, you’ll see...”

The material in question was a soft, almost stress ball-like laxity encasing a hard core. This made the toy stiff and fuckable; but springy enough for even a beginner like Leon to take after sufficient prep.

Sonia drizzled more lube over Leon’s asshole, some of it tricking down and onto the towel beneath him. Sonia knew things would get messy, so had made sure to prepare. Shorter nails, plenty of towels, lots of lube - and an array of toys in the bedside draw just in case...

Sonia set the large dildo down on her nightstand before grabbing something decidedly smaller.

“Gonna break you in nice and slow.” She then circled his hole with a small peg-like buttplug.

Leon felt himself pucker against the intrusion before his ass welcomed it. Sighing, his hips rocked against thin air, the toy submerged to its flared base within seconds.

Sonia tapped the base, a giggle in her throat when Leon’s cock bobbed and flexed. She did it again, and again, delighted as the champion squirmed under her.

“And no one’s ever done this to you?” Sonia traced the length of his dick with a fingertip.

“N-No. Thank you...”

Sonia licked her lips; not only was he letting her play with his ass, but he was thanking her? Perfect sub material if she played her cards right.

“So... is there anything else you’ve wanted to try?” She tapped the toy again, a bead of pre-come oozing in answer.

Leon then looked at her in an adorable cluelessness.

“Like what?”

Fuck; she had so much to teach him...

“Like... instead of just playing with toys... how about I strap one in and use it on you?” Sonia could hear a pin drop, and for a moment she worried. “I mean, for science..?” She added nervously.

Unbeknownst to her, Leon was now imagining a sizeable lock of his hair in her hand as Sonia ploughed him from behind.

“Would you—“ Leon’s breath caught in his throat, nerves overcoming him. “Would you use the big one?” Leon was too turned on to care if he looked ridiculous, his face flushed and his lips parted and trembling.

“Not right away..?” Sonia chuckled, her laughter peeling off at the look he was giving her.

“Maybe I didn’t phrase that right.” Leon’s cheeks went darker still. _“Could_ you... use the big one?”

_Oh?_

Sonia all but flung herself at the champion, her hips scooting the toy between his legs deeper as she devoured his mouth.

Leon felt his heart soar, arms encircling her. She hadn't rejected him. Sonia had encouraged him. And she was willing to go all the way.

He'd won the girlfriend lottery.

“So... you have a harness..?” Leon hummed when their lips parted.

“Oh yes, a very fashionable one.” The redhead chuckled. “Naturally.”

“I’d love to see it.” Leon laid there watching as Sonia scampered over to her wardrobe. She hadn’t expected things to go quite so far, so hadn’t kept it to hand along with everything else.

Leon’s cock gave a hard twitch when he watched her slowly strip. She always made a show of it; and it never failed to work on him.

The champion held the base of the plug inside him firm, working his hips against it as he waited. Sonia noticing this decided to go even slower.

When she could drag it out no longer, Sonia walked slowly back towards the bed, a finger twirling in her hair — drinking in Leon’s flustered expression.

She knelt then in front of him, grabbing both of his hands and placing them on her hips. Leon’s goofy smile was twitching, his eyes half lidded.

“Suits you...” He purred, a thumb running along the edge of the leather material; a similarly vibrant shade of green to her nails.

“Of course it does.” Sonia poked her tongue out. “Now...” She grabbed the larger toy off her nightstand, rubbing it against Leon’s erection before strapping it into the studded harness. Leon pulled her hips closer. “Ready to try something bigger?”

Leon nodded, and Sonia felt suddenly like testing the waters.

**“Answer me.”** Sonia gripped his chin with one hand. Her voice held more authority than he’d heard before, and unsurprisingly Leon's cock gave an excited throb.

“Y-Yes... _Please..?”_

“Good boy.” Sonia felt a similar throbbing between her own legs, spreading Leon’s apart. He complied quickly, a soft sound escaping him when she removed the plug.

Sonia bit her lip, the slight gape between his cheeks telling her he was more than ready.

Sonia coated the head of the toy in lube before slathering a generous amount up the shaft. She pressed it then against his hole, her fingers and thumb guiding it.

Leon whimpered causing her to pause. When he moaned for her to keep going, she realised he wasn’t hurt; he was just very noisy where his ass was concerned.

After more lube and teasing, the plump head of the toy breached him. Leon’s hands found her waist. He was pulling her closer, and to Sonia's surprise, impaling himself on the entire length.

“Wow.” The redhead stared down at him, the base of the toy now flush, and no room between them. “You really haven’t done this before..?” Leon shook his head, mouth agape and his cock close to erupting when she thumbed it. “Just a slut, then...” She winked, grin doubling when a thrust forced a high pitched sound from the back of his throat.

Leon laid there helpless as Sonia worked him with one hand, her hips setting up a pace. Her thrusts weren't too fast or too hard. Nor too slow or too gentle.

Leon whimpered, feeling that familiar wave already start to build. Sonia squeezed his balls firmly before her attentions went back to his aching cock; the head wet and leaking. “Y-You’ve done this before...”

“Never with someone I liked.” The steamy look on her face faltered, a tender smile forming. “Before you, I... hooked up a few times with lads who were into this. But none of them were like you, Leon. No one’s... like you.”

Leon stayed silent, but threaded his fingers in hers as she continued to jerk him off - forcing her grip tighter.

“Did you... think of me when you were with them?” His cock flexed in their hands, his expression shy but his eyes unblinking, awaiting an answer.

“Yes.” Sonia’s hips sped up a little. Leon moaned, letting go of her hand to grip the bedsheets. “When they were on all fours and begging for me, that is...” Sonia gave him a particularly hard thrust. “Did you ever imagine me doing this? Fucking your sweet little ass?”

Leon wasn't sure if he should give warning, but after a few seconds it was too late anyway. Shot after shot of his climax coated her hand, a few eager streaks flying so far as to mark her waist.

"Sooo... is that a yes?" She teased, her hips slowing. Sonia brought her hand up to her mouth, licking it clean - sucking her fingers slowly and never breaking eye contact. Leon watched, his eyes fluttering in his afterglow.

"Yes."

He pulled her down then, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. Leon moaned when her tongue forced itself into his mouth, his own distinct flavour evident.

They stayed like that for a while, Leon’s ass not quite content to give up the toy just yet, and Sonia in no hurry to remove it. They kissed, cuddled, and caressed one another as the champion recovered; a second round on both their minds.

“Do you have anything to restrain me with?” Leon then piped up, his trademark eager smile in place.

He was soon tied to all four corners by the bedposts with silk scarves, ass in the air and legs spread wide.

Sonia began to swap the dildo in her harness for one with more curve and stiffness.

“Pick a safeword.” Sonia was on her knees behind him, the head of the toy pressing at Leon’s ring.

“What’s the weirdest one a guy has used?” Leon was feeling competitive.

“Impidimp...”

Both of them roared with laughter, Leon’s laughter dissolving into panting moans when Sonia breached him.

“Okay... lets go with revive?”

“Revive it is...” Sonia nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI the dildo Sonia used on Leon is inspired by the Vixen Creations Maverick... Buy yourself one - FOR SCIENCE!
> 
> And as always, please leave kudos if you liked! And comments make me go squiggly inside X3


End file.
